True Love Vampire Style
by DamonAndElena-2012
Summary: A not so tipical love story between Elena Gilbert- one of the most popular girls in school; and Stefan Salvator- the new mysterious guy that no one knows. PLZ COMMENT FIRST THING IVE WROTE ON HERE... GOOD OR BAD I DONT CARE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was my first day back to school since my parents died. I felt so guilty because I was in that car. Why didn't I die? The doctors said it was a miracle that I was still alive. I wonder how I did survive.

I am kind of excited about the first day of school but I don't want everyone asking me how I am or is there's anything they can do. There's absolutely nothing they can do. They can't bring my parents back from the dead, can they?

I walk into the doors and I see this guy. He wasn't any guy he was a really hot guy. His green eyes and his sexy face. His body was just well, amazing. I wanted to start this year off right so I decided I would try to make some new friends. I went up to introduce myself and before I could tap him on the shoulder he turned around.

"Umm… my name is Elena Gilbert. I've never seen you here so I thought I would introduce myself."

"Yeah it's my first day here at Mystic Falls high."

"Really it's a great school I love it here."

"Cool, well I will see ya later."

"Ok. Oh by the way what was your name?"

"Sorry my name is Stefan Salvatore. Nice to meet you Elena Gilbert."

Oh my gosh I just completely made a fool of myself in front of the new guy. He seemed really nice. Stefan Salvatore.

I ran into Bonnie and Caroline soon after. They of course asked me how I was and I said fine, just to get them off my case. But I couldn't wait to tell them about him. So I told them to come over to my house, well not my house but my aunt Jenna's house. She took me and my brother Jeremy in when our parents died.

After school me, Bonnie and Caroline went to the grill to get a bite to eat.

"You will never believe this. I meet this guy today at school…"

"Wait you meet a guy?" Caroline interrupted.

"Yea. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No but you just broke up with Matt. Don't you think that's a bad idea?"

"No! I don't. I think I want to enjoy myself these last few months have been really hard and all I want to do is be a normal teenager which includes having a boyfriend!'

"I wasn't trying to make you mad Elena I was just asking a question."

"Ok I'm sorry I just really want to tell you about him I have been waiting all day to tell you."

"Alright, then get on with it." Bonnie said.

"Well this morning I walked in the doors and I saw this guy. I had never seen him before, so I thought I would introduce myself. I went to go tap on his shoulder and before I could he turned around and it scared me. I told him my name and asked him what his was and all that good stuff. But I liked completely embarrassed myself. I was rambling on and on and I couldn't shut up. So he just said 'well I have to go' and just left but he wasn't rude about it. That was really nice. But ever since I talked to him I can't stop thinking about him. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." "A good thing!" they both said.

"Well that's what I thought but I just broke up with Matt because I didn't want a boyfriend because there was too much going on."

"It's ok Elena it may have just been Matt but you can at least give it a chance."

"I know and I think will."

I went up to the bar to get me something to drink and when I was going back to my seat I saw Stefan come in. I was wondering if I should go up to him and get to know him a little better. But I didn't want to seem as if I were too desperate. I went back to my seat.

"You will never believe who just walked in."

"Let me guess… Stefan?"

"Yes, and I really want to go up and talk to him. He's new to town and I don't want him to feel all lonely and I don't want to seem too desperate. "

"Don't worry about that just go up and talk to him. Or well he can up and talk to you. Look who's walking our way."

"What do I do? What do I say?"

"Just act natural."

My heart was racing I didn't know what to do or what to say or how to act. I had already made a fool of myself that day. I didn't want to do it again.

"Hey ladies. Hi Elena."

"Hey Stefan."

"Can I talk to you really quick?"

"Yea, no problem."

My heart was racing I looked at Bonnie and Caroline they were both telling me to go. I had to go I had to choice if wanted to go or not. I followed him up to the bar where we talked.

"I want to apologize about earlier in the hallway it was my first day of school I had a lot of stuff to do and I really just wanted to get to class."

"It's ok I completely understand."

"Ok good, thanks for understanding. Maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"Yes! I mean yea I would love to."

"Would you want to tonight Elena? I don't want to take you away from your friends though."

"Yes I would love too. Just let me go and tell them and will be right back."

I walked over to Bonnie and Caroline and told them and they had no problem with it. I walked back over to Stefan and grabbed my hand and walked me towards the door and held it open for me to go through. He is such a gentlemen. We ended up going up to his house it was really creepy though. It was up in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. And he told me he lived by himself and I couldn't help to think what if he tries to kill me or rape me or something. I don't know and I couldn't help but let all of these scenarios run though my head. I just had to stop myself.

I told myself before we even left the grill that I wasn't going to go to far with him. I've only known him for one day, well not even one day.

We got to his house and he walked me in.

"Would you like something to drink Elena?"

"No thanks. But thank you though."

"So..."

"Yea, well where did you move from?"

"I actually just moved back here. Lived here when I was younger but then me and my family ended up moving away. But after my parents died I just wanted to come home. I've always laved living here. This has always been the one place I have called home."

"How long has it been since your parents died?"

"It's been almost three years."

"That must have been hard. I know I lost my parents two months ago and it was terrible for me. I couldn't even imagine it if I were any younger."

"That's too bad. How did they die?"

"Well…."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just trying to get to know you." "I was at a party and I got a little too drunk to drive so they came to pick me up. On our way back my dad somehow lost control of the car and ended up driving it into a lake. My parents ended up dying and somehow I survived. I don't know why it had to happen like that though."

"That's sad."

"Yea, but I'm starting to get over it. But it really helps to have family with you and to comfort you. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope I'm an only child what about you."

"I have a younger brother he's a freshman. He had a really hard time with my parent's death. He has become so distant and won't talk to anybody. I think he is even starting to use drugs. I feel so bad because there is nothing I can do to help."

"Well don't feel bad there is nothing you can do to help if he won't let you help?"

We talked for hours and hours we had so much in common it was really weird. I had never met someone like him. I couldn't but think how perfect he seems. We talked so long that looked that when I looked at the time and it was like one o'clock in the morning.

"Oh my, I didn't realize it was so late."

"If you want you can stay over you can sleep in my room and I will sleep on the couch."

"I couldn't kick you out of your own bed."

"Then I will stay in my bed with you. Just kidding."

"Ok you can sleep with me. I'm just kidding too but thank you so much."

"No problem let me show you everything. This is the bed room and the bathroom is right through this door. And I doubt you want to sleep in that so you can wear one of my shirts. Ok well I will leave so you can change."

I could not believe I was spending the night at his house. This was the FIRST date. Wow. I was changing and I hear the door open

"Are you changed yet?"

"Yea come in." His eyes were shocked. I was wearing his shirt and absolutely nothing else. You could tell he was trying so hard not to stare.

"I need to get a blanket and a pillow."

"Ok, are you sure you don't want to sleep in here? I really don't kind sleeping on the couch."

"I'm sure your fine."

"Ok"

He was over by the bed and I was going to get in. when he turned around I was right behind him. I looked in his eyes and that's when I knew it took me one day. One day to fall in love with him. I could smell his breath on my forehead I could hear him breathing. I moved my lips closer and closer to his; until they meet. Our lips got tangled into each other's. I was wrapped in his arms. I felt so secure like no one could ever hurt me. We fell back on the bed. We made out so long that we ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up the next morning in the bed by myself. I could not believe what happened. I hardly even knew him. But last night was incredible. It was unforgettable. I hot out of bed to find him making me breakfast.

"Hey there sleeping beauty."

"Hi what are you doing?"

"Making you breakfast. I hope you like cheese omelets?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Breakfast was delicious. That just proved I had found the perfect guy. He was cute, he could cook, and he made me feel special. I didn't want it to end but I knew I would have to go home sometime. After breakfast I took a shower and we headed to school. We drove up in his car and suddenly all eyes are on us. Yes, I was going out with the new guy who was hot, but that's our business. As soon as we walked in the school everyone was talking about us. All everyone kept asking me was if we were together. I didn't even know what to say. Stefan and I haven't exactly talked about our 'label' yet.

Me and Stefan had almost all the same classes which was awesome. I almost never had to be away from him. Then we always hung out after school. We just seemed perfect together until one day I went over to his house and he didn't answer the door. Some guy that looked a lot like him did. I wasn't sure what was quite going on.

"Hi? Ummm… who are you?"

"I'm Stefan's brother. Who are you?"

"I'm Stefan's girlfriend. Stefan never mentioned anything about having a brother."

"That doesn't surprise me we don't quite get along."

"Oh, well whatever. I never did catch your name?"

"My name…. Oh my name is Damon."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Elena."

I walked in as he walked out. It was really weird, he kept staring at me. I found Stefan and I was kind of really mad at him.

"Hey Stefan."

"Hi."

"I meet your brother on my way in!"

"I was going to tell you…."

"But you didn't. You could tell me you had a brother. It's not that big of a deal, until you lie about it."

"Let me explain. We really don't get along. A few years ago I had a girlfriend and her name was Katherine. I fell in love with her. And just because I fell in love with her he had too. He has always done this too me. After he stole Katherine from me I kind of just cut him out of my life completely. Until last night he just showed up out of nowhere. I didn't want to pull you into it because I really like you and I don't want him to ruin us."

"There's an us?"

"Well yea, I guess there is. I like you a lot Elena, and I thought you liked me?"

"Of course I like you Stefan. I wouldn't be over here all the time if I didn't like you."

"Good."

He pulled me in and gave me a passionate kiss. The kind of kiss that you never wanted to end. The kind of kiss that showed how much someone cared about you. I looked into his eyes and I just knew that he was the one. The one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

A few weeks had passed and Stefan and I had become closer than ever. We never wanted to be apart. When we were neither of us were happy. But when we were together we felt as if we were invincible, until the night when everything changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stefan decided he was going to make me dinner. It was so romantic. I remember when my dad would make my mom dinner, and she would try to help even though she wasn't very good at it. So I wanted to help him. I was cutting something and I accidentally cut myself and I was bleeding. Stefan was trying to help me, and suddenly his eyes turned black and veins started bursting out around his eyes. It was unreal; I had never seen anything like it before.

I was so freaked out.

"Stefan what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Oh! Nothing… I just have something in my eyes."

"Ok turn around and let me help you."

"No I'm fine!"

"Come on let me help you!"

"No I don't want you to see me like this."

"Like what? You just have something in your eye. Right?"

"Well no not exactly."

I grabbed his shoulder and he turned around. The way he looked scared the hell out of me, but I had no idea what was going on. And I'm not sure I wanted to know what was wrong.

"What's wrong then?"

"Well I think you might want to sit down. There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Ummm…. Ok?"

"I'm not sure how you're going to take this; but here goes. I am not completely human. Well I was at one time, a long time ago. I am a vampire."

"YOU'RE A WHAT?"

"A vampire but I don't hurt people. I'm different than others. I choose to have a different life style. I choose to feed on animals instead of humans."

"That still doesn't change anything. What if you were to hurt me or something?"

"I would never purposely hurt you Elena."

"Well could you accidentally?"

"I could but, that's very unlikely. I've learned to control my hunger. Yes I may get an urge and my fangs come out and my eyes turn, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hurt you. I would never hurt you Elena. To tell you the truth I think I'm in love with you. In all the years I've been around I've never felt this way about anybody."

"You think you're what? In love with me. No there's no way you could be in love with me. We've only known each other for a month. I'm not even sure how I feel about you. Wait, did you say in all the _years_ you've been around? How _old_ are you exactly? And tell me the truth!"

"To be honest I am one hundred and sixty two years old. I've been seventeen for one hundred and forty-five years."

"Oh my gosh I'm dating an old man! You would be dead right now if you weren't a va… vam.. vamp…. VAMPIRE. Gosh I will never get over that I went out with a vampire."

"Went out?"

"Well is it safe for me to go out with you?"

"Yes Elena. There's like a one in a million bazillion chance that I would ever hurt you, and a zero chance on purpose."

"I just don't want to have to worry about you hurting me every time I'm with you. A boyfriend is supposed to be someone you could be yourself around, and not have to worry about anything."

"I know and you can be that way around me Elena."

"Ok I will give it a shot, but I'm not garneting that it will last."

"Ok that's fine all I'm asking for is a chance to prove to you I am normal. Vampires can do anything humans can do."

"Really? So I know this is a stupid question but can you guys have sex?"

"Yes we can. To tell you the truth vampire sex is better than normal sex."

"Umm…. That's kind of weird but ok. We might just have to try that out sometime…. I mean if you want to."

"Elena, I would love nothing more than to make love to my girlfriend, but I want you to be comfortable with me being a vampire first."

"Ok."

I could not believe I was going out with a vampire. But I was so head over heels for him. I just had a feeling when I was with him that was indescribable. I still could not believe he was a vampire. I always thought they were fake that people just made them up. I don't know what I'm supposed to tell people. I don't even know if I'm supposed to tell people. What would happen if I did and people freaked out on him, or they would think I was crazy for believing in vampires? I couldn't keep it to myself, that's a big secret for one person.

I was out in my car when I realized that there was still so much that I did not know and did not understand. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted too though. It was so much to take in. I loved him and I had to know, what else did he expect anyway? For me to be fine with this and not care, no I don't think so, that is not the kind of person I am. I'm a caring person who wants people to know that she cares and will always try to support them even in bad places; such as this one. I got out of my car and barged into his house.

"Hey I need to talk to you Stefan."

"Ok what wrong?"

"Well you tell me you're a vampire. You don't tell me how it happened. How it works. What I'm supposed to do or anything. I'mlikefreakingoutand Idon''tknow whattosayordo."

"Whoa whoa slow down Elena. I will explain whatever you want but it's a lot and I don't want to dump it all on you in one night. I know it's a lot to take on. To tell you the truth this is not the way I want to be. I would love to be normal. But when I'm around you I don't feel like a monster."

"Stefan I have no doubt that you not a monster."

"Thanks Elena but you will never understand the way I feel."

"Well help me try Stefan. I'm in love with you and I want to be there for you whenever and however I can."

"You're in love with me?"

"Yeah I guess I am."

"I love you so much Elena"

His hand gently glided down my check and our faces got closer and closer and until our lips locked. I knew this was a moment I was never going to forget. He looked into my eyes and the feeling I got was so amazing. The only thing I could think about was getting his clothes off. He unbuttoned my shirt one button at a time and one kiss at a time. I pulled his shirt off and there was no stopping us. I loved him so much at that moment.

After I could not help but smile us together was just remarkable. I was just lying there with his arms around me. There was no other place I would have rather been.

I had to get home after all of that had happened, but I certainly did not want to leave. I was walking out the door when I saw this tall hansom guy walking up that looked a lot like Stefan.

"Katherine is that you?" he asked

I had no Idea what he was talking about I didn't even know who he was so I just ignored him. I was driving home when I was wondering who is Katherine?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a few days since I had seen Stefan, which was really weird. I went to his house and there was no answer. All I could think about was who was that guy that I saw going up to Stefan's house. It looked a lot like him but he said he didn't have any family.

That night I finally got a phone call from Stefan.

"Hey Elena. I'm so sorry I haven't called you or let you know where I've been."

"Well could you tell me please, I'm worried to death about you?"

"Something came up and I had to go out of town."

"Was it something with that guy I saw going up to your house that last time I was there?"

"You saw him?"

"Yes I did. I would like to know who he is. He looks a lot like you except you told me you didn't have any siblings."

"Well that's not exactly true. I have a brother, but I don't ever talk to him. He just randomly showed up to my house that night. I don't know how he found out where I was living. I didn't ever think that you would meet him. I haven't seen him in like twenty something years."

"You mean he's a vampire too?"

"Yes it was a brother thing; when it happened."

"Ok I just wish you would have told me the truth when I first asked you."

"We'll let me make it up. Come over tonight and we will have a romantic evening."

"Ok I guess."

I was so happy I was going to see him. I missed him so much. I still couldn't get Katherine off my mind. I don't why but it was bothering me.

I drove up to his house and there was a walkway of rose petals. I walked in the door, and the room was filled with candle. I smelled chicken parmesan; my favorite.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Do I smell chicken parmesan?"

"Why yes you do. I heard it was your favorite."

"Oh my gosh that is so sweet."

"Yep that's just me."

I could not help but think how perfect that night was. How perfect the guy was. He made me feel special like I actually was important. After my parents died I felt as if I lost everyone that loved me. Yes I still had my brother Jeremy but he's a teenager, he doesn't really care about me. I had Jenna but she was just there because she was my mom's sister, and she told my mom that if anything ever happened to her that she would be our guardian. I just feel like I'm not important, like if I weren't around that nobody would even notice. But when I'm with him I feel the opposite. I feel like I'm loved that I disappeared someone else would disappear to find me.

The dinner was amazing, but I was more in the mood for desert. I dragged him to the bedroom. I took of my dress, and the look in his eyes was like 'holy crap what is she doing'. We were in the bed when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Who would be here right now?"

"I don't know I will be right back."

"No Stefan stay with me." I batted my eyes and that's all I usually have to do.

"I have to get it I will be right back."

I was just sitting there thinking about our future when all of a sudden I hear Stefan arguing with someone. I got up and walked into the room and his brother was there.

"What are you doing here Damon? Me Elena were in the middle of something."

"Oh yea I bet you were. in the middle of getting it on."

"That is _none _of your business Damon."

I had to step in I wasn't going to see my boyfriend and his brother arguing about what me and Stefan were doing in bed.

"Guys…. Guys… STEFAN DAMON SHUT UP!"

"Wow feisty one you gut there Stefan."

"Oh you've crossed the line Damon, get the hell out of my house, and get the hell out of my life."

"Stefan its ok. Calm down and lets all go over and sit on the couch."

"No Elena I'm not going to calm down. I didn't even want you to meet him. Every girlfriend he meets of mine, he steals. He's a vindictive bastard that I want you to have nothing to do with."

"Excuse me! You cannot tell me who I can and cannot be friends with. I think weer done here tonight. I'm so not in the mood anymore. BYE!"

I didnt want to act like a bitch but it was getting over the top. I couldn't take it anymore. I was walking out the door when I heard someone coming after me. I thought it was Stefan coming to apologize but when I turned around it was Damon.

"Elena wait."

"No I'm not going to wait. I can do what I want. and certainly a strangers not going to tell me what to do."

"Ok I'm sorry I just wanted to meet you. When Stefan went out of town with me you were all he could talk about. And I wanted to meet the famous Elena Gilbert."

"Ok well you've met me and now you're watching me leave."

"I just wanted to tell you I'm not as bad as Stefan described me to be. I'm a nice guy. I _have _stolen all of his girlfriend's that's just because I'm a good looking guy."

"Cocky much?"

"Maybe just a little."

We both laughed. I looked into his eyes and suddenly I felt a connection with him. All I was thinking is this can't be happening. I finally found the guy that I want to marry and here comes his brother. But his brother, the mystery guy. That I don't even know. But I'm falling for him just the way he looks at me mesmerizes me. Kind of like I don't have control of what I'm doing, like it's supernatural.

Next thing I know me and Damon are in the back of my car making out in the back of my car. I can't help but think 'what the hell are you doing Elena'.

I heard the house door open and close. Stefan was coming to see why Damon had not come back when he noticed that my car was still there. He went up to look at it and that's when he saw us. Me and Damon.

He opened the car door.

"What the hell is going on here Damon?"

"stealing your girlfriend, once again."

"Damon please leave her alone. I really love her, more than any of the others I've ever been with."

"Even more than… Katherine?"

"Damon no! Do not bring her up!"

"Why not do you not want your girlfriend to know she looks exactly a girl you went out with one hundred forty five years ago? Or is it the fact you don't want her to know she looks exactly like her?"

"Both, now leave it alone. Ok she does not need to find out this way."

"Find what out Stefan?"

"I don't want to do this here. You don't deserve to find out this way."

"Well I'm not leaving Damon so…"

"Elena you don't need to be with him."

"But I can't leave him."

"Why not?"

"I don't know all I know is I can't leave him."

I wanted to go with Stefan. I want to know what he and Damon were talking about. But I couldn't move. It was like I didn't have control of my own body.

"Damon, why can't Elena move?" Stefan said sarcastically

"Oh I don't know why don't you take a guess."

"No you didn't?"

"Oh yes I did."

"Take it off of her now!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love her and you don't. All you want her for is to irritate me."

"You're right but that doesn't mean I'm going to let her go."

I had no idea what they were talking about. But later on I found out I was compelled. Compulsion is a form of mind control that all vampires posse's. The only thing that can't stop vampires from compelling you is vervain. Vervain is an herb that is like a poison to vampires.

After Stefan finally got Damon to let me go he took me inside and sat me on the couch.

"I want to know what the whole thing with Katherine was about stefan."

"Are you sure you want to know because you're not going to be too happy about it."

"Yes I want to know just tell me already."

"I didn't exactly meet you on the first day of school. I had been here earlier this summer and I was in the woods when I heard a loud noise. I ran as fast as I could to where it was. I saw where a car had driven off of a bridge and into a lake. When I got there the car was already fully submerged. I went down to try to save the people in the car. When I got down there I saw you. And I noticed you looked very similar to a girl I used to date a long time ago. Your dad was still conscious, I went to get him but, he would let me get him until you and brother were safe. I got you out of the water. When I went back down to save the others they were all dead. I came back up to check on you. It was so weird how similar you looked to Katherine. I knew you weren't Katherine because she's a vampire and would have been able to get back out."

"So you're saying you lied to me and never told me that you're the one who saved my life?"

I began to cry.

"No Elena I didn't want to tell you because I wanted our love to be real. I didn't want you to feel that you had to love me because I saved your life."

"Umm ok… why do I look like Katherine? Are we related or something?"

"Well that's what I thought at first but then you're a Gilbert and she's a Petrova. So there was no way. But I started thinking about what if you weren't a Gilbert. I was looking around when I noticed there was no documentation of your mother being pregnant. Yes you did have a birth certificate with their names on it but your dad was a doctor he could do just about anything without anyone noticing."

"Are you saying I'm adopted?"

"Yes."

"What that's impossible. They would have told me."

"Well I went over everything, trust me you're adopted."

I could not believe all of this. My whole life had been a lie. My 'parents' weren't my parents anymore they were people who found me or whatever, but I feel like they didn't love me enough to tell me the truth.


End file.
